Stay with me
by SpikesLoverRomanceObsessionx
Summary: Spoiler series 2 ep.1 Captain John Heart's feelings and reflection on reuinon with Jack and about the events on ep.1 R&R Oneshot but if u like and want me to build on it or do more please say in review! ;


Oneshot: Stay With Me, Love Me

Kiss Kiss, Bang, Bang

SPOLIERS FOR EP. 1 SERIES 2

Characters : Captain John, Captain Jack Harkness, and torchwood gang

Genre: Romance, angst, general

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or characters…owned by bbc.

I wish I could have stayed with him. Jack had changed, had a team to take care of, I guess I deserved him sending me packing I'd nearly killed his little gang which he clearly cared a great deal about. The good old days of forgetting the consequences and flying free through time and space, me and him we'd been together for five years…well technically for two weeks on a continuous loop but it had been fun. Jack was may Captain.

Once Jack had left after the agency had stolen those memories, the Time Agency hadn't been the same, I never heard from him again.

Then I find him somewhere I'd never expect twenty-first century, Cardiff. In some respects I found him totally the same the way he smiled, always flirting with everyone and everything. He wasn't picky alien, human, male, female or a mixture anything with a post code. .

But something had changed him, he looked a little older than when I last saw him, a little wiser and I could tell that the things he must've seen wonderful and terrible.

Jack had meant a lot to me, I'd loved him in a way and I knew that he'd loved me.

It was so us, the way we'd walked toward each other after all that time, like one of those 'Spaghetti westerns' that kiss had felt like bliss. Passionate, demanding, desperate each of us fighting for dominance, then that fight laughing and kicking hell out of each other and then having a drink and chat like the old days. Told him about murder rehab, how I'd straightened myself out. Reckon that if we'd been given more time alone that we could have reawakened some old ways.

Then his gang turn up his office boy, the smart but sad Tosh, the player and the joker Owen, and the pretty and oh so feisty Gwen.

I'll admit what I did to them was wrong but looking after number one is my main priority.

But regardless of that, they saved me using their own blood well mainly to save the precious Gwen Cooper but all the same I appreciated it.

When I proposed to Jack, told him come away with me and really see something of the universe instead of staying put in one primitive time and place I'd really sold it to him, gave him my best smile but from the look on his face he's moved on from me and wanted to leave the past well alone he settled with his team and after what I'd done there was no place for me.

After he's declined he felt like a stab through the heart, I thought that he'd jump at the chance to escape with him.

The anger boiled, I acted on my impulse as Jack had once done and pushed him over the edge, saw him fall coat flapping in the breeze the sound of him hitting that bench, feeling rejected. Viewed splayed dead on that bench, beautiful blue eyes dead, I felt slightly guilty but overall I felt it was Jacks own fault.

So imagine my shock when I think I have my victory, and I'm about to see my plan through with all his little gang either dead or kept busy somehow.

I'm suddenly surrounded, their guns all aimed at my head that was shock enough.

When I heard Jacks smooth American voice, he could hardly process the information he seen Jack fall from that building hit the bench, the cold dead blue eyes and yet here Jack was alive, his eyes bright not a scratch or bruise on him, killed him myself.

Jack then explained that he couldn't die, not ever. To be immortal and live no matter how many bullets and hits you received.

Blind panic as that device hooked itself to my chest. Beeping, me shouting and running around like a headless chicken did the only thing that would save me and cuffed myself to that pretty girl Gwen.

And as I expected they all went to action stations straight away. The fear the adrenaline going through my system. Near death experience had plenty of them, but this one had an awful amount of pressure and almost certain death.

I saw the hate in Gwens eyes as if to say why? How could you be so selfish?

Carring about my own life then.

After the panic was over and I was saved, transported back to that night I came through what Jack said had really proved my point that he'd moved on and was over me even though some part of him still loved me. 'It's like you where never here.' Those where he's words, but after defeat I just had to ask him one thing why? Why would want to stay here in 21st century, rainy Cardiff.

He'd said something about wondrous beauty, that I could never see.

So there it was asked if he needed another member for his team, practically begged him, but I knew his answer would be a firm 'no' he had his place.

But as I gave him one last desperate kiss I knew that it wasn't the end, and that no matter what I'd see him again he wouldn't be able to keep away from me for long no matter how many pretty office boys he kept.

But I thought it was in the interest on stylish exits to drop a bombshell…

'Oh, by the way, I found grey…' the look on his face, one of total shock as I smiled and faded away in golden light.

The End 

The 21st Century is when everything changeds, and you gotta be ready…

Authors note: Just something that popped into my head hope you like R&R!


End file.
